powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Regenerative Healing Factor
The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Also Known As * Healing Factor * Regenerative Healing * Accelerated Healing * Accelerated Regeneration * Rapid Cellular Regeneration * Tissue Regeneration * Cellular Regeneration * Spontaneous Regeneration * Regeneration * Self-Regeneration * Self-Healing * Enhanced Healing Capability The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills. This can result in a longer life. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Associations May be accompanied by Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Immunity, Immortality, or Enhanced Durability. Methods * Biological Manipulation: repair/regenerate one's own damaged cells. * Molecular Manipulation: repair oneself at a molecular/subatomic level. * Psychokinesis: induce biological/molecular manipulation via psychic powers. * Time Manipulation: return one's own body to a state before it suffers any damage. * Infinite Supply: provide oneself with an infinite energy supply to constantly repair damage. * Wound Transferral: transfer sustained damage to another, while healing oneself. Personality Oftentimes, the users will carry themselves like the stereotypical tough guy, or the wise-ass of the group. Generally, doesn't take orders. A fierce loyalty to those they love. They are sometimes loose cannons, rebels, and assorted outcast. Uses * Heal wounds from fights such as bruises, stab wounds, burns, etc. * High level users can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells. * Can regrow limbs. * Long life. * Physically fit. * Immunity to alcohol, toxins and poisons. * Limited self-sustenance. * Immunity to cancer, diseases and sickness. This could include STDs (sexually transmitted disease). Variation Ample Regeneration * Ample Regeneration, also called Surplus Regeneration or the Hydra Effect is a version of Rapid Regeneration in which the user grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. This ability can be used to increase the strength of the user, or for more ambidextrous function. One with this ability can even lose a head, and they will grow back two, or the like, because this ability is often accompanied by Disassociated Identity. **The user’s body will only grow back two limbs or organs at a time; and the body can subliminally intuit when not to grow back extra parts (so the user doesn’t end up with eight heads or the like, which will actually impair function instead of helping it). Anatomical Recall * Anatomical Recall is the ability to psychically "re-collect" one's body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability can be used even after a powerful dismemberment such as a nuclear explosion, as long as the pieces of the body are capable of responding to the mind's psychic signal (and not confined or restrained). This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. This power (most common with those capable of Detonation) is often accompanied by Anatomical Automatism and/or Rapid Regeneration. Healing Trance * Healing Trance is the ability to psychically undergo a trance, allowing the user’s body to heal without danger. One with this ability may generate an aura of healing energy, a psychic aura which accelerates the healing process, or a defensive aura to prevent further damage. In the first case, the life energy required may be absorbed from outside areas. In the second case, the energy comes from the mind. In the third case, the aura levitates the user and matches any outside force so as to be impenetrable by potentially-harmful outside forces. It is often either one of these or a combination of these situations. Nerve Regeneration *'Nerve Regeneration', also called Neural Regeneration or Nervous System Regeneration is the ability to regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. One with this ability could be stabbed with a knife, and they would only feel it for about a second before the nerves in the wound recovered from the sensation of pain. The user could also use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. **This ability may even perhaps grant the user immunity to paralysis, stroke, mental disability or the like, if the entire nervous system can regenerate. **Note: This ability implies that only the nervous system can regenerate; if this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is counted with that ability as one. Rapid Recovery *'Rapid Recovery' or Accelerated Recovery is a variation of Rapid Regeneration in which the user can recover from harmful effects much faster than normal. One with this ability can recover from a high or a hangover in a fraction of the time it would take normal humans. This ability does not regenerate any damaged tissue or cleanse the agent from the body any quicker than normal; but it helps the user to recover from stunning blows, unconsciousness and minor sicknesses (even fatigue, and the like) much faster than normal. **If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. Rapid Regrow *'Rapid Regrow', also called Malleable Regeneration or Regrowth is the ability to regenerate at a rate faster than normal, like normal Rapid Regeneration. However, whenever the user’s body regenerates, he can regenerate to the point of re-growing lost limbs and body parts, instead of the damage just healing. The user of this ability can lose hands, fingers, even perhaps eyes or other organs, and they will simply regrow, leaving the others dead or useless (or perhaps just ready for harvesting in transplantation). The user could only die by aggravated damage. **If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. Totipotency *'Totipotency' is the superhuman ability to regenerate one’s entire body back from just one part of one’s body (even as small as a cell). This ability implies that if the user was reduced to ashes/dust (by means like Vaporization or Disintegration) then the user’s psyche would only need to attune himself to one of his cells, and that cell could almost instantaneously regenerate a brand new, perfectly unharmed, healthy body for the user. The psyche would move into that body (which looks like the old body, and so it’s almost as though the user were never harmed). ** If the user is de-aged or shrunk, then his body can also use this ability to return to normal size. Not to mention, if a piece of the user is removed, he can use this ability to regenerate the lost body part into an entire replicate of himself (along with probably regenerating himself, as this ability is often accompanied by normal Rapid Regeneration). Limitations * Decapitation and distancing of the head away from the body may kill the user, with the exception of those with Cephalophore. * Some users may scar, causing disfiguration. * Brain cells may re-grow, but connections made may be effected. * With some if the brain is stabbed in the right place and kept there the user will remain dead until the object is removed. * If power is taken away the user will convert back to his/hers own age and most likely die because their body's immune system has never fought off a virus. * It's not clear how far the ability can go. For example, recovering from a global holocaust, like a nuclear war, isn't known. Because of this, it ability may or may not be the same as Immortality. * It's unclear if being immune to Pain Inducement is included. * Some forms of regeneration simply forces cell division to occur faster, rather than repairing/reviving damaged cells, and thus this actually speeds up aging, shortening lifespan. Known Users Gallery Charredclaire.jpg|Claire Bennet of "Heroes" sustaining severe radiation burns... Claire_burnt.jpg|...gradually she begins to regenerate her dead skin... Claire_singed.jpg|...and is restored within seconds (if slightly tired and singed). Wolverine 2.jpg|Thanks to his healing factor Wolverine (Marvel) stays alive even though he has been shot multiple times. Regeneration3x16.jpg|Claire (Heroes) shows her healing ability Hulk_heal.jpg|Hulk healing from his skin peeling off. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel) Wolverine comic If you could-s392x480-134091-580.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Marvel) Sabertooth.jpg|Sapertooth (Marvel) ouch.jpg|Greed (FMA:Brotherhood) regenerates his severed arm in a matter of seconds blade_marvel_comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel) spongebob1.jpg|Spongbob can heal himself because he is a cartoon and always getting injured . 251px-Versions_of_the_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor's (Doctor Who) can regenerate from being severely wounded. Daken.jpg|Daken (Marvel) can regenerate just like his father Wolverine. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code Breaker) can commence "Cell Regeneration", along with manipulating space. 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Images-1.jpeg|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Kid Buu by shadsonic2.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) 599602-250px_sai_sei_super.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) regenerates his severed arm 587px-Brotherhood61.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Category:Powers Regeneration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magic powers